Darren's Little Secret
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: When Darren's secret gets out all thanks to Kurda , it's a fight for his life against all of the vampires in the mountain…nowhere is safe…Just for fun. R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1

Darren's Little Secrete

When Darren's secrete gets out (all thanks to Kurda), it's a fight for his life against all of the vampires in the mountain…nowhere is safe…Just for fun. R&R Plz

* * *

Darren quietly slipped through the strangely quite halls. The half-vampire was on a mission and nothing was going to stop him. He flattened himself a wall as one of the vampires passed. Sighing silently he turned and snuck away from the main halls. He was looking behind him, making sure no one was following. His operation was going well until….

"Darren!"

Darren froze. _Oh, no, please no._

"Darren, where're you going?" Kurda walked over to him. "Huh? Huh? Where?"

"Nowhere, really," Darren told him nervously. "I'm just going down into the tunnels underneath."

"Can I come?"

Of course, Kurda didn't want to lose an opportunity to map. Darren wanted to say no, but he couldn't reject a friend. He forced a smile. "Alright, Kurda, you can come,"

"Great," Kurda grinned. "I'll go grab my stuff. Stay right here. I'll be able to tell if you moved." He warned. "Be back in a flit!"

Kurda quickly disappeared. Darren sighed. _This is going to be hard, _Darren thought, _I think I can trust Kurda, but it could slip out._

"I'm back!" Kurda called. "Oh good, you stayed!"

"Of course," Darren sighed. "Anything for friend…"

They ventured deep under the mountain. It was so deep, even Kurda hadn't been there before. He was busy carefully mapping out the tunnels that they traveled. After a while, Darren stopped and looked at the blonde soon-to-be prince.

"Close your eyes, please," Darren told him.

"Why?" Kurda asked.

"Because I wanted to come down here alone…."

"So…" Kurda said softly. He wanted to hear the rest of the sentence.

"So no one would find out about this." Darren coughed. "Now please, close your eyes,"

Kurda sighed and closed his eyes. Darren disappeared into the darkness for a moment and then came back out.

"Alright, you can open them,"

Kurda gasped as he saw what Darren now held in his hands….a pine green box with white writing. "Are those…"

"No," Darren snapped. "They aren't. You didn't see this. You didn't see _anything_. Alright?"

"C-Can I have one? Please Darren?"

"I'm sorry, Kurda," Darren said. "If I give you one, I have to give one to every vampire in the mountain. It wouldn't be fair. Besides, this is my second to last box. I have to savor them."

"Oh," He frowned. "Alright,"

Darren felt really badly. I mean, Kurda HAD come down here with him. "Okay, okay, you can have ONE. But you have to promise not to tell ANYONE about this."

"Vampire's honor," Kurda swore. "Now hand one over!"

* * *

If someone can guess WHAT they are, you'll get a cookie! I'll try to update soon.

~ILWAS


	2. Chapter 2

All good guesses, but no one has got it yet! Here's chapter 2!

* * *

Kurda sat at a table in the Hall of Kheldon Lurt. He had stopped by there for a quick mug of blood. He was about to take a sip when Gavner came over and sat on the table.

"Hey, Blondie. Where were you earlier?"

"What do you mean?" The soon-to-be prince asked.

"You disappeared for a while the other night."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurda said.

"Don't play innocent." Gavner snarled getting in Kurda's face. He inhaled and gasped. "Is that…" He sniffed. "No, it can't be…"

"It isn't," Kurda answered quickly. "It isn't anything."

"Kurda," He said in a sing-song like voice. "You're breath still smells of it. Mint is a very strong sent, you know,"

"Uh…"

"Where did you get them?" The general snapped. "Tell me."

"No,"

"Tell me, or I'll tell everyone what you do at night."

Kurda's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

"You're right," He smiled. "I wouldn't…as long as you tell me where you got them from."

"Fine,"

Kurda whispered it to him.

"What?" Gavner said. "And he didn't give _me_ one?" He started to leave.

"Wait!" Kurda yelled. "Where are you going?"

"If he gave one to you, I'm sure he'll give one to me."

"Oh no," Kurda groaned. "Darren'll have my head for this!"

~ * ~

Gavner knocked on Darren's door. The door opened.

"Oh, hey Gavner," Darren greeted. "What's up?"

Gavner walked past Darren and started rummaging through Darren's things.

"Are…are you looking for something…Gavner?" Darren asked.

"Where are they?"

"Where are what?" Darren hissed irritated.

"You gave Kurda one, and not me? That's not fair, Darren. I think I deserve one just as much as Blondie does."

Realizing what the general was talking about, Darren groaned. "Kurda!"

"Ah-ha!" Gavner said pointing at the young half-vampire. "So you DO have them!"

Darren slapped his forehead. "Damn!" He sighed. "Alright, alright. You can have one, too. But YOU can't tell anyone. I only have one box left after this."

"Awesome," Gavner smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"That's what Kurda said," Darren half-laughed.

* * *

Okay, you know what to do. Still accepting guesses! Here're your hints so far:

1.) Dark green box with white writing

2.) Whatever it is, leaves a mint aftersmell/aftertaste to it


End file.
